casiafandomcom-20200215-history
Jeddy
Jeddy is a strange fellow, he has powers; such as the power to manipulate shadows to do stuff for him, like make a shadow chair with armrests! Oh did I mention that Jeddy is a dirty and filthy little prankster? Jeddy is part of the Darkage Clan, his rank is a small group leader. Jeddy makes lots of enemies. Jeddy was originally the Pokémon Champion of CASIA, until he faked his death by jumping into this weird bean liquid in Luggy's temple, way back ago (something late 2016). Okay so, Jeddy has what like 4 previous appearances? Oh what the hell. Anyway he changed his appearance to this hooded green guy on 9/2/2017. But on 2/18/2018, his cybernetic arm returned... Yet again, Jeddy's appearance changed. I swear, what time is this now? 4, 5, 6? What? Well, since Jeddy couldn't pay the more "cooler" and futuristic/cybernetic looking prosthetic; he now uses a cheap one. Also Jeddy is ambidextrous; Jeddy is prepared for Friday the 13th. Jeddy's appearance changed to a slasher-like Jason Voorhees look with a baseball catcher's mask on 4/7/2018. Jeddy is manchil~ *cough* I mean person of mystery, it is speculated Dead-Li is Jeddy's last name, but he has never confirmed it. Most of his friends or main crewmates say his surname or last name is Dead-Li, but we don't know. Oh well, why would you want to know such personal information, reader? HMMMMMMMM......?! Jeddy was formerly the interim president (for Weo Chail) of Recasia until October 11th, 2019 where the Recasian government found about Jeddy's dark history with illegal crimes. For his crimes, he gets evicted from his own owned house and he is evicted from Downsoul Apartments in Downtown Recadrehel. As of now, Min-ji Shibito will be taking his place as interim president. Jeddy as of The Bullshit of New Casia: The Series S2E01 has bought his house back with the money prized to him from the Official Recasian Death Tournament. However, he doesn't get his apartment back as he is permanently evicted. And he's never going into Recasian office every again since he is blacklisted. Houses, Apartments & Owned Places * His house in Isla de la Locura * His house in Casia Reborn (Loses it on October 11th, but eventually gets it back in his possession) * Lakeside Shack in Recasia 1 * Lakeside Shack in Recasia 2 * His Downsoul Apartment Complex apartment (formerly; until October 11th, 2019; permanently gone from his possession) Personality Jeddy is most of the time, a chill person. Sometimes he can get really pissed and triggered, don't get on his bad side. I recommend you don't; it's bad for your health. Appearance I am not going to pinpoint an appearance down as it will probably change since it frequently does. Look, this character goes through MANY of appearance changes. In fact, this character has the most appearance changes from all of the characters in Casia & Recasia. Powers Manipulation Jeddy can manipulate any shadow to do whatever he wants them to do, such as to become a sharp-edged spear; or to become a chair with armrest. Jeddy can summon undead minions straight from the ground, however... this only works when he is at 0% HP and is an undead lich. He can control his undead minions alive if they are already summoned. Transportation Jeddy can create shadow portals out of nowhere. Inside the portal is a quick crossroad to different places. Only ninjas and those who have mastered the art of shadows can enter this shadow portal. Transformation CLICK HERE TO SEE A DETAILED ARTICLE OF JEDDY'S TRANSFORMATION ABILITY! Whenever Jeddy's health is at a certain amount, he reforms into a different form; such as this cool looking shadow rogue bandit midget thing. Jeddy can become an undead lich whenever he reaches 0% HP, this gives him the ability to summon any sort of undead creature, like for example; a dracolich! Although this isn't his own ability, Jeddy can transform into this strong, durable, and menacing monster by cracking/breaking his special shades. The shades can regenerate themselves and Jeddy can transform back to normal at anytime. Cloning As a part of Jeddy's ninja skills, he has the power of creating identical clones of himself. This is used for fooling enemies, as well as for Jeddy to get an extra hand for things like... carrying heavy objects. The Tale of Jeddy Jeddy's past has been disclosed. He met Wolfy Rofler in high school at Ernest Dickelsons High School in Los Angeles, California. In their sophomore year (Grade 10) they got in a fight with a jock chad thundercock named Bobby Brown. The dynamic duo as well as the jock chad thundercock and an Indian dude were suspended from the county. Jeddy had moved to New York City; the records have been lost. And Wolfy? His parents found a brochure picturing Casia as a beautiful place full of sunset and beaches of splendor; combine that with cheap tickets they definitely fucking went. Wolfy's time will be explained in his narrative. So after Jeddy's New York Times (no faggot; not the fucking newspaper), he went to college and did a Mandarin language course where he went to Lijiang. Well so then Lady Fate had decided to bring them back together and so Wolfy and Jeddy had met again however over the years they forgot each other and then re-met as if they were meeting new people. So the two ate regional food there as well as then go to other places such as Cozumel, Mexico or Ireland or Denmark and you know world travel. After doing that they did many other things. But then Wolfy introduced Jeddy to his Cadrehel High friends; the heir to the throne they call Weo Chail and a dude with some kind of rare "Noob disease"; Cyro Fastorbit. Jeddy was then introduced to the island of Casia where he decided to buy a house there. After doing this; Jeddy got in wild adventures on this wild island such as exploring new biomes and locations such as the jungle or Leprechaun Biome or whatnot. And so after the time of wild, silly and Adam Sandler-type comedic proportions. The citizens of Casia started realizing Weo Chail III was an incompetent leader and so they begun a coup de tat that would change the course of Casian History all together. This is when the old ass television-head dipshit they call Deepthroat666 came to power by taking advantage of the revolutionaries. Now Deepthroat666 had become the ultimate dictator of the island. So along the crew, Jeddy ran; trying to escape the gay ass tyranny-ruled island. Eventually after running off awhile, Wolfy was presumably killed (he survived). The crew just kept going and eventually Jeddy ran ahead and had left the crew. Both Jeddy and Wolfy managed to find a cargo dock with a dude that was willing to let them hide in the cargo for only 25 Chailven. Luckily the two were headed to a country called Kanjohoesinnvalos, where Wolfy was once the president of. So eventually the duo docked at a port in Kanjohoesinnvalos and they got out. The two headed for Kanjohoenn; the capital of the city where they went to Wolfy's home there and then started fixing up the place such as adding a TV to it or adding more computers to it or fixing up the extra bedrooms there. After they fixed up Wolfy's Kanjohoenn house, Jeddy went off and sailed to his island of ROBLOXia Island (now known as Isla de la Locura or "Island of Madness" in Spanish) and started fixing up his house on the island and after doing so; he invited Wolfy to the island and showed him around the island. Encountering the weirdest shit such as encountering evil, soulless, corrupted paladin knights or encountering the hands of the Earth Goddess Gaia or whatnot like that magical fantasy bullshit you see in fairytales or RPG games. After doing this wonderful shit they started doing other shit like getting high or drunk as fuck as finding themselves in weird white buildings in places around the world and meeting a 3rd person and then flying a plane to some other country or some shit like that. There are thousands of different timelines of them going to different places and meeting different 3rd persons or it might just be the duo themselves. Whatever, they never thought of going back to the shithole that was now Casia. READ WOLFY'S SAGA Trivia * Did you know that Jeddy had an older appearance which had a purple torso, same black swoosh hair, same purple headband, same headphones, boombox, old ROBLOX pin, and lime-green legs? * Did you know that Jeddy had an even older appearance that had a black torso, black ninja mask, and lime legs? * Did you know that Jeddy likes to play PVZ? * Did you know that Jeddy had an old redesign that had a purple long-sleeved shirt, a katana pack, headphones, cool shades, purple headband, swoosh hair, and Adidas pants? * Did you know Jeddy had a previous appearance that looked like an eastern Asian rice farmer? * Did you know Jeddy had 4 previous appearances before the current one you see above? * Did you know that Jeddy is the character with the most appearance changes in CASIA?